Canine Potter
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Harry and his friends finally master their animagus transformations but it's not exactly what they expect. With their new forms, they end up finding a new place to live. Summary sucks, but the story is better. I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me. Your friendly neighborhood ShadowOkamiYokai. Please don't kill me, I'm really, REALLY trying to work on Fox, and all of the sudden this new fanfic idea came to me, so I had to write it down before I forgot it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was around midnight in the Eterna Forest, and a large dark figure could be seen walking between the trees and into the clearing.

The large figure turned out to be dog that stood a little over 6 feet tall. It had black fur with emerald green strips and its mane, tail and fur around its back paws were light grey.

To trainers all around the world, this large dog would be recognized as an Arcanine, but if you were to look, they would see that it's no ordinary Arcanine. What would surprise them more was that the Arcanine wasn't originally a Pokemon. It's actually our very own, Harry Potter.

He looked up towards the sky, thinking about how his friends were.

After fourth year, he couldn't just take it anymore. He had enough with everyone turning their backs on him when the smallest thing, that he has no control over, turns bad. So he came up with an idea of becoming an Animagus. Of course, Ron and Hermione found out and wanted to join in, and then soon after Neville and Luna. Then Ron sent a letter to Fred and George, asking for help, and then they wanted to join in.

So the seven of then secretly practiced on becoming Animagi, iwht the help of Sirius when he caught them read "How To" books in the dead of night.

Harry shook his head, he still remembers the first night when they all managed to transform into his animagus form.

Flashback

_Harry was the first that volenterred to change. Soon everyone else watched as he shrunk in size and changed into a small dog that ws a little over two feet in height. Actually he looked more like a puppy than anything. He had black fur with three emerald green strips on his back, one on each of his front legs and two on both of his back legs. He had a tuff of fur on top of his head that was light grey in color. His mouth, chest, stomach and tail were also light grey._

_"Aww, Harry you should see yourself, but I don't know what kind of dog you are." Hermione said, listing off all the different breeds of dogs she knows about._

_"He's a pokemon," Luna said, in her usual dreamy sort of voice._

_"What's a 'poe-ki-mon'?" Ron asked, Hermione turned to look at Luna, also wondering about them._

_"Pokemon are a series of multiple different kinds of creatures. Harry is what's known as a Growlithe, which is one of the species of hundreds of Pokemon. They're also catagories by one or two of the 17 different types. Fire-, Water-, Grass-, and Electric- is just naming a few._

_Harry's form is a Fire-type Pokemon. Which means that the majority of his attacks are fire based." Luna said._

_"What do you mean 'attacks'? He just looks like a normal dog." Hermione said._

_"He can breathe fire, and also use the fire in other ways." Luna said._

_Ron laughed, "Yeah right. For a moment there I actually believed you. Harry can't breathe fire." Ron looked down twoards Harry and grinned, "Come on Harry, breathe fire for me."_

_Harry's been trying to stop himself from sneezing, 'cause he wanted to listen to Luna's explaination, but soon enough he couldn't hold it in anymore. So when he sneezed, small red flames came out and landed onto the carpet._

_Sirius quickly drew out his wand and used Aguamenti to put out the fire. Everyone else (except Luna) was looking at the burnt carpet in shock before slowly looking back towards Harry._

_"So, what else can you tell us about these Pokemon?" Hermione asked, pulling out her handy-dandy notebook (A/N: Lol, Blues Clues. Just had to put that there)._

_So from then on, Luna explained everything she knew, about how certain Pokemon have the ability to evolve into a stronger form and others can't. How certain Pokemon can evolve but need the help of special stones, like his form for example need a fire stone. She also explained that there are pokemon out there that people would call legendary because there's only one of each._

_After that everyone else tried their animagus transformation. Hermione changed into a bluish silver colored seal with with a small horn sticking up from the top of her head. She also had a light tan mussel, very faint powder blue freckles, and a pink tongue sticking out of her mouth in between her tusks. Luna told them that Hermione's form was call Seel, a Water-type pokemon, while her evolution form, Dewgong, was a Water- and Ice-type pokemon._

_"Why is her form only a Water- type and her next form Water- and Ice-type?" Ron asked._

_"Well it's sometimes thought to be molecular change. Like for example, there's a Rock- and Ground-type pokemon called Onix. When they reach a certain level of their defence being at its highest point, they evolve and change into a Steel- and Rock-type, called Steelix. Other than that nobody really knows how the pokemon change like that." Luna said._

_Ron nodded his head, "Ok. Alright Hermione, move out the way, it's my turn."_

* * *

><p><em>Once everyone did their transformation, it was ironic about how everyone's form was a pokemon.<em>

_Harry, still in his animagus form, grinned at Ron, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Hermione laughed._

_Ron glared at him, "Oh shut up, Harry. It's not my fault that my form looks like a cat."_

_Ron's form was similar to a small cat. The front half of his body, including his head, had blue fur, while that back half had black fur. The insides of his ears were yellow, he had yellowish-green eyes, and a yellow four point star at the end of his tail. The only way to tell the difference between his form and the original pokemon is that he had a red stripe on each of his front legs instead of the normal yellow._

_Neville's form looked like a mix between an armadillo and a mouse. While his stomach and mussle were a pale peach color, the rest of his body was covered with light brown plate-like skin._

_Sirius was surprised to learn that his form has changed somewhat. He was still in the shape of a canine, but now he looks more like a wolf pup than anything. While his face and paws were black, the rest of his body was a smokey grey color._

_Luna's form looked adorable to all of them. She looked like a little brown fox, with thick creamy colored fur wrapped around her neck._

_Luna then explained to them what each of their forms were. Ron's animagus form was a Shinx, which was an Electric-type pokemon, Neville's form was a Sandshrew, a Ground-type pokemon, Sirius' form was a Poocheyena, a Dark-type pokemon, while Luna's form was an Eevee, a Normal-type pokemon._

_"Although, if my form were to evolve, I can change into either one of the seven different types available. With a water stone, my form will change into a Water-type pokemon Vaporeon, with a thunder stone, I will become an Electric-type pokemon Jolteon, with a fire stone, I'll change into a Fire-type pokemon Flareon. Those are the only forms I can change into with an aide of a stone, while my other forms don't really need to help of one. In order to change into a Psychic-type pokemon Espeon, I need to reach my max strength by morning, to change into a Dark-type pokemon Unbreon, it has to be by night. The other two forms, I have to be around a special rock in order to change into it. A rock covered with moss, I'll change into Grass-type pokemon Leafeon, and a rock completely made of ice, I'll change into an Ice-type pokemon Glaceon." Luna said._

_"Wow, are there other pokemon that have multiple forms like yours?" Hermione asked._

_"Well, it all depends. There's a Bug-type pokemon called Wurmple. Depending on the trainer, it'll either changed into a Silcoon, which will then change into a Beautifly, or a Cascoon, which will then change into a Dustox. There's also a Water-type pokemon called Clamperl, and depending on weither you give a tooth or scale, it'll evolve into a Huntail or a Gorebyss. There's other pokemon also, but it's different for each one. For some it's with the help of stones, for others it can be the gender they are. Like for example, a Psychic pokemon Ralts evolves into a Kirilia. If it were a female, it changes into a Gardevoir, but if it was a male, it changes into Gallade." Luna said._

_"Okay. I get the part where there's pokemon that can change into more than one form depending on the situation, but is there a pokemon that can change its form completely, say like a metamorphmagus?" Sirius asked._

_"Yes, actually, there is only one that can do that. Its called Ditto. It's a normal type pokemon, and it's one of the few non-legendary pokemon that doesn't have a gender. It can't breed with other Dittos, but it can transform itself to breed with another pokemon." Luna said._

_"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to learn what I can do in my form." Harry said, raising up from lying in between Hermione and Ron._

_"I guess there isn't much we can do until we master our attacks." Hermione said._

_"We better get started then." Harry said, walking towards the training room._

End Flashback

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he thought about how Ron managed to somehow shock himself when he was trying to learn how to do Spark. When he finally managed to get that attack down, Harry and Ron decided to do a practice battle, what surprised Harry was how soon Ron was able to change into his other next form.

Flashback

_Harry dodged Ron's Tackle attack and quickly turned around and sent out an Ember. Ron took a quick leap to the left, used Quick Attack to get close to Harry, and before Harry could dodge, he quickly turned slightly and bit into Harry's shoulder._

_"Yeow! Ok, ok! I give, you can let go!" Harry said, trying to dislodge Ron from his shoulder._

_Ron quickly let go and stepped back with a smug look on his face, "Finally managed to beat you. Man, I feel stronger already."_

_"Don't get all cocky Ron, Hermione can still kick your ass even though your type is her weakness." Sirius said, dodging another on of Neville's Fury Swipes attack._

_Ron pinned back his ears, "Aww, shut up Sirius. It's bad enough that I get beaten by a girl as it is."_

_Harry grinned, "It's even more bad that she's a Water-type and you're an Electric-type."_

_"Whoa," Ron said, jumping a bit._

_Harry frowned, "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know, I just had this weird-" Ron started, then all of the sudden he started to glow white._

_"Ron?" Harry asked, backing away a few steps. "Luna, what's happening to Ron?"_

_Luna looked over from her resting spot, "He's evolving to his next form."_

_"What?" Harry said, looking back and forth between Luna and Ron's glowing form._

_After a few seconds, Ron's size began to grow. Once he reached a certain height, he stopped glowing. Now he stood close to 3' in height. He had black fur that started from the top of his nose, curved above his eyes and down to his chin. He had a lock of fur that curled up on the top of his head and two seperate curls on each side of his face. He still had a blue face, ears and front legs, but instead of one red band on each of his front legs, he now has two._

_"Wow Ron, you definately grew stronger." Sirius said, after a few minutes of silence._

_"Yeah, I sure do feel it. Do I look any different?" Ron asked._

_"Yeah, you sure do. Luna said that you were evolving." Harry said._

_"Oh really. Luna, what's my new form called?" Ron asked._

_"It's called Luxio. When you bit into Harry's shoulder, you also learned the move Bite, which helped you with evolving into your next form." Luna said._

_"What about the rest of us, when will we evolve?" Sirius asked._

_"It's different for each of us. For some it takes a short amount of time and for others it takes longer, depending on the type. For instance, Bug-type Pokemon evolve into their next stages more faster than other types of Pokemon, while Water- and Fire-type Pokemon tend to take the longest." Luna said._

_"Well since Ron has already reached his evolved form, I guess we should all work harder to get too ours." Sirius said._

End Flashback

By the time Harry went face to face with Voldemort in the war, each of them had reached their next stages. Who would have thought that a stone heated from phoenix fire would help him evolve to his next form. So, instead of doing a wizard's duel against Voldemort, he quickly changed into an Arcanine, and Fire Blasted the bastard.

The Ministry, once they found out that they had creature forms that they never heard of, quickly considered their forms 'Dark' and thus labeled them 'Dark' wizards. So, they thought, fuck the wizarding world and decided to figure out a way to get to the Pokemon world.

So, they thought, fuck the wizarding world and decided to figure out a way to get to the Pokémon world. Hermione figured that they could use the Veil, 'cause after some research she had found out that it's a gateway to other worlds. She also said that it needed an escense or object to represent the place they want to go to.

Flashback

_"Tell us how to do this again Hermione?" Sirius asked, looking nervously at the Veil._

_Hermione sighs, "We need to change into our Animagus forms, use our strongest attacks and send them into the Veil, that way when we go through, we'll be able to get into the Pokémon World."_

_"Let's get this over with. We don't have much time before the Minister finds out about us here." Harry said._

_Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and quickly changed into their forms._

_Harry changed into a 6' 3" size dog, with black fur and emerald green strips. He had a bushy tail, bushy fur around his head and chest, and fur wraped around his anckels and the back of his fore legs, all of which were light grey in color._

_Hermione was 5' 7" in length, her skin was powder blue, the horn on top of her head was bigger than her last form and her flipers and tail had a frill look to them._

_Ron's form was a few inches above 4'. The black fur that he has compared to his last form has thickened some. The only parts that are still blue are his ears, mouth, stomach and his hind legs. He now has three red bands on his front legs, but since the majority of it is covered with black fur, you'll onl see the bands from the side._

_Neville's form looks like a cross between a porcupine and a mouse. He has two toed claws on his feet, and two longer claws on both of his hands. His lime green skin is slightly darker and upon his back are numerous of brown thick quills._

_Sirius' form is around the same height as Neville's. His form was similar to that of a wolf. He has black fur running from the top of his head, down to the base of his black tail. Each of his legs had black fur, and the rest of his body was grey. Below his red and yellow eyes, was an upside down black triangle (a/n: For any of you Naruto fans, they're like the triangles that the Inuzuka clan has, except instead of red, they're black.)._

_Luna's form didn't really surprise everyone, especially when they learned her form's type. She looked like a cross between a cat and a fox. Her whole entire body was covered in a lavender purple, while the insides of her ears were dark blue. She has a long thin tail, although two-thirds of the way up, it was split into the two seperate ends. She has a tuff of purple fur beneath both of her long ears, and has a round red jewel at the center of her forehead._

_Luna told each of them what their new forms were called when they first came upon them. Harry's form was called Arcanine, Hermione's form was Dewgong, Ron's form was Luxray, Neville's form was Sandslash, Sirius' form was Mightyena, and her form was called Espeon._

_"Okay guys, let's do this." Harry barked. He then opened his mouth and a jet of fire came out towards the Veil. Once it went inside, the Veil began to glow a bright red._

_A light blue ball of ice formed above Hermione's horn and then a huge beam came shooting out of it and into the Veil. Once it went inside, the Veil changed color and began to glow a bright blue._

_Ron gathered huge amounts of electricity within himself and let out a huge bolt of it into the Veil. Once it went inside, the Veil changed color and began to glow a bright yellow._

_Sirius opened his mouth a purplish-grey ball form inside his mouth. When it got to the size of a baseball, he let it out with a snarl and it shot towards the Veil. Once it went inside, the Veil began to glow a luminous black._

_A light metalic grey ball formed between Neville's claws and when it got to the size of a baseball, he threw it towards the Veil. Once it went inside, the Veil began to glow a light grey._

_Luna's eyes glowed a bright green before opening her mouth and letting out a large beam of colors towards the Veil. Once it went inside, the Veil began to glow a bright purble._

_Soon enough, when they each continued to used their respective attacks, the Veil began to glow bright white._

_'Okay, guys. We have to hurry and run inside.' Luna told each of them telepathicly._

_Harry quickly but gently picked up Hermione, and one by one, they each ran through the Veil. As soon as, Sirius ran through, the whole entire chamber began to shake uncontrollably. The ceiling caved in and fell onto the Veil making it collapse onto the ground._

End Flashback

That was how they all came here. It's been about 7 years since they've been here and they're enjoying life. Hermione's living in the oceans near the Hoen Region, and last he heard, she has caught the attention of quite a few male Dewgongs near there. Sirius decided that he wanted quit his bachelor life and raise a family. So, he hooked up with another Mightyena and now has a pack of his own, and a fourth litter of Poocheyenas on the way. Ron and him had been together for awhile, before they went their separate ways. Last he heard, Ron was continuing onto train himself to become the strongest Luxray while traveling with Todd. Luna is off doing her own thing, but at random times he does see her occasionally.

Now himself, he's been doing great. Almost got caught by a couple of trainers because of his unique coloring, but managed to defeat them and get away. He also managed to make a few friends out of both Pokémon and people alike. Speaking of Todd, he remembered the first time he had met that boy when he was traveling through Kanto with Ron. It was their 2nd year of being in the Pokémon World.

Flashback

_Harry and Ron just got done eatting through a bush of Oran berries when all of the sudden Harry saw a flash from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and got into a defensive position, but soon relaxed when he saw it was just a young boy holding a camera._

_"Whoa, never seen an Arcanine with that coloring before." the boy said, as he held up his camera to take more pictures._

_Ron looked over at the boy, and started laughing._

_'What's your problem?' Harry asked, looking down to the shaking Luxray._

_'That boys hair reminds me of the fur around an Eevees' neck.' Ron said, between laughs._

_Harry looked back at the boy, who was still watching them in awe, and realised that Ron was right. The boy's hair did reminded him of an Eevee. The said boy was also wearing a yellow and red horizontal striped shirt and tan khakis. The boy stood up and slowly started walking towards them._

_Harry nudged Ron with his paw, to get him to stop laughing and to get his attention._

_"I know that it's weird to ask, but to me it feels like you're more than just ordinary Pokémon. My name's Todd, by the way. I'm hoping to become a professional Pokémon Photographer. Sometimes I go to the local Pokémon Professors to see if they need any pictures of Pokémon for the young trainers, that way I can get to work on how to handle the camera. It's very rare that I get to see a different colored Pokémon, it's even rarer that I get to see a Pokémon from a whole 'nother region." Todd said, finally get within arms reach of Harry and then slowly raised his hand up._

_Harry lowered his head to sniff the hand when he saw that was what Todd wanted, and Ron came over and rubbed his head against the boys free hand._

_"Wow, never knew a Luxray to be friendly to people." Todd said with a laugh, as he scratched Ron behind the ear and petted Harry's muzzle._

_'I like this boy.' Ron said, purring as he leaned against Todd's leg to get him to scratch his ear at another angle._

_Harry snorted, 'You would.'_

_Todd continued on petting the two Pokémon, then after a few minutes he took a step back. "I guess I should be going. Got to give Professor Oak these pictures. Is it okay if I take one more of you guys?"_

_Harry nodded, as he stepped back and then sat down. Ron stood up only to sit down again next to Harry, and they both looked at Todd as he raised his camera and took a picture._

_Todd smiled, "Thanks. See ya later."_

_Just as he was about to turn away, he saw the Luxray stand up and walk towards him._

_Harry watched Ron with a confused look on his face, 'Ron, what are you doing?'_

_'I want to go with him. I figured that since he's going to travel around, I can be with him to make sure that he stays out of trouble.' Ron said, looking over his shoulder at Harry._

_'Are you sure?' Harry said, a little bit sad that his best friend wants to separate._

_Ron looked at Todd for awhile before nodded, 'Yeah. I really want to train myself more, and battling with you it's kinda getting old you know? We've know each others techniques that it's not as much fun anymore.'_

_Harry sighed, and smirked slightly, 'I guess your right. We'll see each other in the future definately and then we can battle then to see how much stronger we've gotten.'_

_Ron grinned, 'Yep. I'll see ya later, Harry.'_

_With that he turned back to Todd, walked up to the boy and stood next to him._

_"You wanna come with me, huh?" Todd asked._

_Ron nodded, raising his paw and resting it onto the boys knee._

_"I don't have any Pokéballs to catch you with and I really don't want to catch you even if I had any. I guess we'll just be traveling buddies until we decide to separate, is that okay with you?" Todd said with a grin._

_Ron nodded again._

_"Well, let's go then." Todd said, before continuing on his way towards the bushes._

_Ron took one last look at Harry and then quickly ran to catch up with Todd._

_Harry smiled as he watched Ron leave with the boy and thought that this was good for them both. Ron could get used to having someone else to be with and Harry can finally be on his own for awhile. Then Harry turned and walked in the direction opposite of the one Ron and Todd took._

End Flashback

Well, he hasn't been alone for that long. It's was another three and a half years later that he finds an orphan Growlithe pup. This was after he got done with battling this trainer that decided that he wanted to catch Harry and used him in the next Pokémon Contest.

Flashback

_Harry dodged to the side as the brown and tan colored bird pokémon flew past him, he then quickly turned around and a blast of fire shot out of his mouth towards it. The bird barely dodged the blast but managed to get above it._

_"Come on Pigeotto! Use Quick Attack, combined with a Wing Attack!" The bird's trainer called out._

_Pigeotto then sped towards Harry while his wings started to glow white. Harry desiding to counter that attack, used Extremespeed. Instead of both of them meeting each other head on, Harry moved to the side and bit into one of Pigeotto's wings._

_Pigeotto cried out in pain and started to peck Harry in the head repeatedly._

_Harry flinched at each of the birds jabs in his head, turned his whole body around and threw it to the side._

_Pigeotto tried to get back up into the air, but couldn't use its wing._

_Harry then crouched as he gathered enough electricity to wrap around himself. Once he started to spark with enough electricity, he charged towards the fallen Pigeotto._

_"Nooo! Come on, Pigeotto get up!" the boy yelled._

_Pigeotto's eyes widened when he saw Harry running towards him, when he realised he couldn't get up, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. When he didn't feel any pain, he looked up and saw the black furred Arcanine standing in front of him._

_'Why did you stop?' Pigeotto asked._

_'I know when to stop. Also, I think you could use the break and when we meet again, we'll battle then.' Harry said._

_Pigeotto stood up, tucking both wings to his sides. 'Thank you.'_

_Harry nodded, glanced towards the shocked trainer and turned around running off._

* * *

><p><em>After a few miles of constant running, Harry suddenly heard a cry. He skidded to a halt to see if he was just imagining things, then when he heard it again, he started walking towards the noise.<em>

_'Help! Help, please!' a childs voice called out._

_Harry walked through the bushes only to come up to female Arcanine lying on the ground. He lowered his head for a quick smell, and jerked back when he recognised the scent of the dead. He lowered his head once again for respects, but looked up when he heard a whimper. He took a step back when he saw a little head peaking up at him from over the back of the dead Arcanine. Instead of the natural coloring of the Growlithe, burnt orange fur with black strips, it had pitch black fur with burnt orange strips, although, it still had the cream colored tail and tuff of fur on its head._

_Harry crouched down to make himself look smaller, 'Hello little one. What happened?'_

_The Growlithe whined, 'My Mommy said not to go into the northern fields 'cause that was were the Fearows nest, but I was chasing this butterfly (a/n: A normal one, not a pokémon.) and I followed it into fields. Then all of the sudden I saw a Fearow come at me, so I ran away as fast as I could. I called Mommy came when I called for help, and she managed to damage the Fearow enough to make it go away, but she was hurt and now she won't wake up.' He started crying again._

_Harry saw that the Growlithe had a few claw marks on its back and a few on its face. He then pulled back his ears when he realised that this pup had no parents to look after him now. His Dame was lying dead in front of him, and his Sire was nowhere around so Harry had to assume that he was also dead. 'I'm sorry young pup, but I'm afraid that your Mommy won't be waking up anytime soon.' Harry said, raising up._

_The young Growlithe's ears pulled back as he looked down as his dead mother and started crying._

_Harry quickly looked up when he heard the sound of thunder and saw lightning appear a couple minutes later. He looked down at the pup, 'We better find some shelter soon, it's about to rain.'_

_He then stepped closer to the pup, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started walking to find a cave. As soon as he stepped inside of one, it started to pore down raining. He set the Growlithe down on the ground as he settled down._

_'Looks like we're going to be here awhile. What's your name, young pup?' Harry asked, looking down at the Growlithe pup._

_'Mommy called me Hudge,' the Growlithe said, looking up at him with his bright blue eyes._

_Harry smiled, 'Well, I guess I'll call you Hudge then. Why don't we settle down to sleep, hopefully by tomorrow the rain will be gone.'_

_Hudge cuddled close to Harry's side, and layed his head down, 'Will you be my new daddy?'_

_Harry curled around the Growlithe and layed his head down, 'No, but I can be a friend, my names Harry, by the way.'_

_Hudge smiled, 'It's nice to meet you Harry, and I really like it that you're my friend.'_

_With that said, both of the canine pokémon went to sleep._

End Flashback

Hudge has been with him since then. Harry traveled with him and introduced him to his friends when they were in the area, ('You're friends with a Dewgong?' 'Yeah. She's actually really nice and once you get to know her.' 'Hey!') and they've also avoided trainers and the cities when they got too close.

Harry once more looked up at the stars, enjoying the silence that followed in the night...

'HARRY!'

Harry whinced, so much for silence.

'What is it Hudge?' Harry asked, with amusement written all over his face as he watched the teenage Growlithe walking towards him.

'Can we go visit Uncle Neville, since we're in the area?' Hudge asked, pulling out his gorgeous blue "I'm-So-Cute-And-You-Have-To-Obey-Me" puppy dog eyes.

'Yes, but you realise that it's still night time right?' Harry asked, stepping closer to the Growlithe.

'Well yeah, just want to make sure that we can go in the morning,' Hudge said, turning around, 'Are you coming back to the cave?'

'Yeah, I'll meet you there.' Harry said.

Hudge nodded his head, and then started running back the way he came. Harry took one last look at the sky before walking in the same direction that Hudge took. Yep, life was good, so far...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here's the next chapter for this fic. I know it's been awhile, but this fic is actually a challenge to write, which is good. I also have other things to do with my life other than writing, but whenever I get the chance I add onto the chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Ash and his friends were on a boat ride heading towards Lilycove City in order to replenish their supplies when they all decided to take a break and enjoy themselves in the ocean.

"I really want to thank you Rick for taking us onto your boat." Ash said, leaning against the side bars.

"It was no problem at all. I just happen to take a trip to Lilycove in order to check on my son, Johnathan. He's going to be the host of this years upcoming Pokémon Contest, so my wife wanted me to watch him while she kept to the house." Rick said, pulling the key from the ignition.

Rick is what you would picture any middle-aged men to look like. He stood to be 5'10" in height, still has quite of bit of muscle in his arms from working on the boat. Has a marine tattoo on his left bicep. Still has a full head of dark brown hair with a thick streak of grey on both sides of his head.

"So what does Johnathan do for a living?" Max asked, while holding onto May's Squirtle.

"He used to travel around like you kids, but he got injured in his left leg and hasn't traveled since then. Right now, he's just helping the youngens whenever they need some help or advise whenever they start out their journeys." Rick said, climbing down the steps.

"What about you, did you used to travel around?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah, before I joined the marines, I had a Larvitar as my partner. You would think that marines would use Water- or Fighting-type pokémon, but Scar and I became the best of the best. Even though he was a Rock-type, he learned how to withstand water so that he could stay with me. Right now, he's a Tyrannitar, and helping my wife with household chorse." Rick said with a laugh.

"Well, that's really cool to hear. You must have be really happy with the way things turned out when you were able to keep your partner instead of leaving him behind." Ash said.

Rick calmed down after a few minutes, and smiled, "Yeah. I was really happy with the way things turned out."

As soon as that was said, a giant rubber glove like hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu right off of Ash's shoulder, and soon after that a familiar evil chuckle was heard from above.

"Team Rocket!" Everyone (except Rick) yelled.

"Prepare for trouble," a woman with long purplish-red hair said.

"Make it double." a man with shoulder length blue hair continued.

Both of them had matching outfits with a bold red 'R' in front of their shirts, although the man had long white pants with ankle length boots while the woman wore a white skirt with thigh length healed boots.

"To protect the world from devistation," the woman said, holding her left arm out in front of her.

"To unite all people within our nation." the man said, mirroring what the woman did.

"To denounce all people from truth and love,"

"To withstand our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie." the woman said.

"James." the man said.

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James said.

Then from between them, a cream colored cat pokémon jumped onto the ledge of their hot air balloon. It had brown colored ears, a yellowish-gold oval medalion at the center of its head, brown tipped tail and brown at the ends of his feet. It had what looked like a grey rectangular box with a single red botton on top, held in its paw like hands.

"Meowth that's right." the cat pokémon said.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"No can do, twerp. We're going to give the little electric mouse to the boss." Jessie said, and added her customary evil laugh.

"Why you-" Ash said, reaching for one of his Pokéballs from his pants lying on the towel.

Rick held up his hand, "Hold on Ash. I know someone who can help us." He then held two fingers to his mouth and blew out a high but sharp whistle. After a few seconds, a figure could be seen leaping in and out of the water towards them. When the figure got closer they realised that it was a Dewgong swimming towards them.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"A rescent but close friend of mine. We met a couple years back and she's been helping with me with my fishing." Rick said, smiling.

Finally when the Dewgong got close enough, she leaped once more out of the water and onto the boat deck. Everyone saw that she looked a bit different from an ordinary Dewgong. Her skin a shade lighter, and her fins and tail had a more frilly look to it.

"I call her Pearl, cause she's the most beautiful jewel you could ever find in the sea, and she saved me life." Rick said, looking at her.

If anyone knew the Dewgong's past history, they would know that the Dewgong wasn't always a Dewgong, but a human. You see, ever since everyone split up and went their seperate ways, Hermione swam around to the different regions and decided to stick close to the Hoenn region. Then one stormy night, she saw a fisherman's boat still out in the ocean instead of at dock like the other ones.

Flashback

Hermione was swimming gracefully through the waters. Occasionally she would think about how everyone else that came with her to the Pokémon World were doing. Especially Ron and his hot head. When all of the sudden she saw the bottom of a boat up ahead.

'Shouldn't all the boats be at the nearby nock at Slateport? It's storming heavily today.' Hermione wondered to herself.

She then swam towards the boat and when she got close enough, broke the surface and saw what looked like a fisher's boat. From what she was able to see in the dark and flashes of lightning, there was a middle aged man lying close to the edge of the boat and just about looked like the fall off. Hermione quickly swam over and pulled the man off the boat, with her teeth, and onto her back. She then started to swim towards Slateport, when she heard a loud bang. She turned her head and saw the the boat was struck by lightning, and was soon enough, slowly making its way down below the surface.

Hermione sighed in relief, glad that she was nearby and saved the man from being drowned. After what seemed like hours of swimming, she saw the lights of the boat house. When she got close to it, she cried out, hoping that there was a person in there and could hear her.

From inside the boat house, two men were playing Go Fish (a/n: Kinda ironic isn't it. They're fishermen, and they're playing Go Fish, lol, I crack myself up.). One of the men raised his head up with a confused look on his face. The other man looked at him with a worried look.

"What's the matter Joe?" the man asked.

"I don't know, just thought I'd heard somethin', John." Joe said, shrugging his shoulders and looking back down at his cards, then he looked up again. "There it goes again."

Joe layed his cards face down on the table as he rose up from his chair, and walked towards the nearby window. John, now hearing what Joe might have heard, followed close behind him.

"There, that's were the noise is coming from." Joe said, pointing out towards the waters. They both saw what looked like a Dewgong, from the length of the horn it was a female, and she had something on her back.

"Hey isn't that Rick?" John asked, squinting his eyes, hoping to get a better look.

Joe also recognised the figure on the pokémon's back, "Yeah it is. Come on, we better hurry out there."

Both men ran out the boat house and towards the docks.

Hermione, who saw the two men, followed them towards the docks and pulled up to the side of one of the wooden walkways. They both pulled the man off her back and onto the dock, one of them, the red head turned to her and nodded.

"Thank you for bringing Rick back. We told him that there was a storm coming, but he still wanted to go out. Thank you." Joe said.

Hermione nodded, and took off back into the water.

It's been a week since Hermione saved that man in the storm, and she couldn't get him off her mind. So, instead of visiting the Seel/Dewgong pack, she swam towards Slateport City docks. Soon enough, she popped her head above the water, looking around for the man she saved. Then she saw him loading up a net and fishing gear onto a boat nearby and quickly swam towards him.

Hermione cried out, trying to get the man's attention and cried out again when he turned and looked at her with a confused look.

Rick looked at the pokémon, wondering what it was doing but then realised who it was with a smile. "Well now, aren't you the Dewgong that save me life 'bout a week ago?"

Hermione nodded her head, and Rick laughed.

"I want to thank you dearly for that. You see I have a wife and a couple of grandkids at me house, and they wouldn't have been doin' well if you haven't found me. I really want to thank you for that." Rick said, holding his hand out.

Hermione allowed him to pet her upon the head for a few minutes before backing away.

"Well, I'm off to catch some fish for the market. You want to come with?" Rick said, climbing onto the boat.

Hermione thought about it, thinking that she had nothing else to do and thought it would be a fun experience, looked up at Rick and nodded.

Rick laughed, "Well come along then. Let's see how many fish we can catch before the day ends eh?"

End Flashback

Rick whole outlook changed as he looked fiercely at the two crooks, and grinned.

"Let's show 'em how it's done, eh Pearl!" Rick yelled.

Hermione cried out in agreement, as she got herself ready.

"Oh no you don't, Seviper I choose you!" Jesse called out, tossing her Pokéball into the air. A red beam shot out into the water and a large serpent like Pokémon rose up to the surface. It's body was black and it had yellow triangular markings along its back, a yellow and purple beakish mouth, and two red foot long fangs sticking out from the top of it's mouth. It also had a poisonous sharp black and red blade at the end of its tail.

"Ssseviperrrr!" the pokémon cried out.

"Go on Pearl, dive into the water!" Rick said.

Hermione nodded, dove back into the water and positioned herself infront of the Seviper.

"Seviper use Screech attack!" Jesse comanded.

Seviper pulled his head back slightly, then opened his mouth and let out a high-frequency screech towards Hermione. Everyone that was in the direction of the attack, struggled to keep their ears covered.

Rick, just standing there as if nothing was bothering him, called out, "Come on deary, show them what you can do!"

Hermione shook her head, lessening the effects from the Screech and dove under water.

Seviper, stopped using Screech, started searching around for the other pokémon. Then out of nowhere, he cried out in pain as he shot out of water with Hermione jamming her horn into his stomach. Seviper was thrown out of the water so far, that he landed back into the Meowth balloon. Meowth, who was holding onto the remote for the claw, accidently pressed the botton, which caused the claw to let go of Pikachu.

When Hermione saw that Pikachu was safe, a large ball of ice formed ontop of her horn and then two thick beams of ice shot out and hit Team Rocket, freezing them in a large block of ice.

Pikachu swam towards the boat, climbed onto the deck, and quickly started to shake his fur to get all the water out.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked, knealing down next to his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu answered, nodding his head.

"Then let's send Team Rocket flying!" Ash said.

Hermione then started to form and large ball of water above her head. Once it got to the size of a large beach ball, she launched it out towards Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu, gathering electricity from within his body, sent out a large bolt of electricity and joined it with Hermione's Water Pulse attack. Both attacks hit, the hot air balloon, making it explode and sending Team Rocket flying into the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jesse, James, and Meowth yelled.

"Wow, Pearl's a really strong pokémon. How long have you had her?" Brock asked.

"Oh, she's not mine laddie. She's just a close friend." Rick said, reaching down to pet the said Dewgong on the head.

Hermione pushed her head into Rick's hand. Why is it that the man always knew where to pet her?

"You mean, she's still a wild pokémon? Why didn't you catch her?" Max asked.

"Well, for me, I just had this feeling that she doesn't deserve being a tamed pokémon. She belongs in the wild. The only connection we have is that we're just good friends, and fishing buddies." Rick said, smiling.

"That's pretty cool." May said.

"Well Pearl, you're free to go." Rick said.

Hermione nodded, but decided to stay and hang out. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and landed in front of her.

'You no ordinary Pokémon.' Pikachu said.

Hermione smiled, 'No. I'm not.'

'What are you?' Pikachu asked, tilting his ear to the side.

'I'm a human. I just have the ability to change into a Pokémon.' Hermione answered.

'Like a Ditto?' Squirtle asked, joining in the conversation.

'No. I can only change into a Dewgong. I haven't tried changing back into a human, but I don't think I would. I like living the life of a Pokémon.' Hermione said.

'Are you the only one?' Pikachu asked.

'No. There are other's like me, but I'm not going to tell you what they are. I'm sure you'll meet them during your travels. Where are you guys going?' Hermione asked.

'My trainer, Ash, wants to meet up with an old friend in Fallarbor Town.' Pikachu said.

'Well, since you're heading that way, one of my friends is living close to Mt. Chimney. Since you were able to sense that I wasn't a normal Pokémon, you'll be able to find him,' Hermione said, 'Well, I'm off. It's nice meeting you.'

* * *

><p>In the woods not too far from Lilycove, a pack of canine pokémon could be seen in a clearing. They were taking a break from their travels, and were now relaxing and enjoying themselves. The leader of the pack was sitting atop of a hill, looking at the trees that surrounds them.<p>

He looked larger then an adverage Mightyena, his size also being the reason why he was able to overcome the last leader. The other thing that was different about him was his eyes. Instead of the natural black eyes that a normal Mightyena had, his had a slightly bluish, smokey grey color. There's also the fact that he wasn't a pokémon all his life. Nope, in fact, this Mightyena went by the name of Sirius Black.

Yep, _the_ Sirius Orion Black.

When he first came to the Pokémon World, he would continue on with his life as a bachelor, a ladies man. Why would he need a female in his life when he could easily take care of himself? That was until he met _her_.

Flashback

It's been two years since he first came to this world, and it was...AWESOME! No Ministry officials trying to send him back to Azkaban, no war to worry about, no Dumbledore to manipulate him. The only thing that he misses was Remus. Other than that, everything was great.

He started stalking through the bushes looking for something to eat, then froze when he saw a light purple colored rat. It was eatting the berries off the bushes at the other end of the field, and just as he was about to burst out to take it, a shadow shot from behind the bushes a couple meters away from him. He also took off after the figure, trying to beat it to the Rattata.

The said pokémon, looked up from the berry it was eatting, cried out in shock and started running away.

Both Sirius and the figure chased after the Rattata for what seemed like hours, but then when the Rattata shot down into a burrow, both Sirius and the other skidded to a stop before they could crash into the tree.

Sirius panted heavily, trying to catch his breath and then glared at the other pokémon. When he saw what the other pokémon was, he paused for a moment. It was a Mightyena like he was, but he sensed that it was a female. Her eyes were saphire blue color instead of the natural black, and the black in her fur was two toned, 'cause when the sun hit it just right, it had a bluish sheen to it.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she yelled.

Sirius shook his head an looked at her with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"That Rattata was mine. If you hadn't came out then I would have been able to get it." the female snapped, taking a step forward.

Sirius glared, "That Rattata wasn't yours. I was the one that saw it first, and I would have gotten it if you hadn't jumped out like you did!"

The female sneared, "What are you, a spoiled Poocheyena cub? I'm sorry, but this is life. It's not about who saw the prey first, it's about who can catch it first." She turned around to leave.

Sirius scoffed, "Me spoiled? What about you? From what I can see, you're the spoiled one."

The female stopped, "I don't know what you talking about."

"Yes you do. Let me guess. You were raised in a rich, high classed house, all pampered, had people feed you and take care of you. Didn't have to worry about a thing. It's actually you, who was the spoiled Poocheyena pup. Everything brought to you, didn't have to lift a paw," Sirius sneered, "Don't you dare, talk to me about not knowing what I was doing. I've been living out here longer then you girly. Now if you excuse me, I got prey to find."

With that said, Sirius turned around and started to walk away. Just when he reached the edge of the clearing-

"Wait!"

Sirius paused, looked over his shoulder, and saw the she-Mightyena looking at him with a helpless look.

"You're right. Not about everything, but you're right. I was raised in a rich, high classed home. My owner was the daughter of man who owns a Pokémon Racing indistry. She had me as a Poocheyena and adored me. I've been with her for what seemed like forever. Everything was incredible, but then I evolved. When she saw my new form, she didn't want me anymore. What she did was, she took me with her on, what seemed like to me, a picnic in the woods.

"I carried the basket, which felt oddly light, and followed her into the woods. Once we got to a clearing, she pulled out one plate, and my customary meal. She told me that when I was done eating, I was to stay put and not come home. I didn't really understand her at first, but then she just got up and left. I wanted to follow her, but she told me to stay. I then realised, as I looked down at my plate, that that was my last meal.

"It's been three weeks since then. Since I was breed in captivity I didn't know how to survive in the wild. I was lucky enough to catch prey every once and a while, but not as often as I should have. You're the first one of my kind that I've seen around here. Please, can you help me?" she asked, folding her ears back.

Sirius glanced away and thought about it for a moment. He couldn't believe that a person would just abandon their pokémon, because the pokémon evolved to something that they didn't want. He knew that there's cruel people in the world, and apparently there's also people that would do that. Sirius looked back the female Mightyena, and saw that she had her head down, probably thinking that he wasn't going to help her. He couldn't do that, if Remus was here, he would immediately want to help her, regardless. So, he walked up to her and nudged her head with his nose.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked.

"My old master called me Bleu, because of my rare eye color and fur tone." she answered.

"Well Bleu, my name is Sirius. How would you like to travel with me?" he asked.

Bleu looked up at him in shock, which immediately changed to excitement. She tackled him to the ground and started licking his face. When she realised what she was doing, Bleu froze and then quickly pulled herself off of him.

"I'm sorry." she said bashfully.

Sirius grinned, "It's ok. I would have done the same thing. So let's go."

Then the two Mightyenas walked out of the clearing and unknowingly, started a new life together.

End Flashback

It was another year after that, that they decided they wanted to start a family together. Soon enough, four new baby Poocheyena pups were born into the world. They've been traveling, avoiding trainers, taking care of the pups, and during their travels, their little mini pack started to grow. Another six months, they ran into another pack of canines and Sirius didn't like how the leader was abusing his power. So they fought, he won and after four years, is now the leader of one of the largest canine pokémon packs in all of the five regions.

Pokémon researchers that see them, don't really believe it. From what started out with just a small family of Mighteena and Poocheyena, became Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndour, Houndoom, Electrike, and Manectric pack. Just in his mind, having a pack that consisted of fire-, dark-, and electric-type pokémon was awesome. Actually, being mated to a beautiful mate was even more awesomer then that.

"Sirius." a voice called from behind him.

Sirius grinned, speaking of said beautiful mate, he turned around and saw Bleu walking up the hill towards him, with their fourth set of three Poocheyena pups trailing behind her.

"Everything ok, Bleu?" Sirius asked, nuzzling the side of her muzzle when she had gotten close enough.

Bleu smiled, returning the affectionette gesture, "Yes, everything is fine. I just came to tell you that Rex* has returned with the other Hunters and managed to capture three Stantler."

Sirius grinned, "Great. Let's go ahead and eat. Come on pups, race you to the food."

Each one of the Poocheyena cried out 'No fair' when their Sire had gotten a head start, and soon started chasing after him. Bleu just shook her head, wondering if she's actually taking care of four pups instead of three, and calmly made her way back down the hill.

(* Rex is a Houndoom with two scars going across his right eye. He had a close encounter with a nesting Zangoose, but managed to get away.)

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon in Diagon Alley, and it wasn't as busy as it usually was. Apparently there's a new Dark Lord, and with the Death Eaters running amoke, everyone was afraid for their lives. Well, not everyone.<p>

In a joke shop known as Wizarding Weasley Wheezes, owned by our very own Weasley twins. They were the only ones that weren't afraid. They acted like it, but they weren't. The reason why was because they knew they had an advantage. Let's just say that they along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Sirius had practiced getting Animagus forms. Now their forms aren't no ordinary animals, neither regular or magical. No, their forms aren't any kind of animal that exists in this world. From what Luna told them, their forms are actually known as a species call Pokémon.

Now you would think that since they were twins, they would have the same forms, but because of the slight differenses, their forms were different. Same type, but different. Fred's form, once it's reached its final stage, was a Staraptor, with burnt orange colored bangs. George's form, once it had also reached its final stage, was a Braviary, with burnt orange feathers instead of the natural red. Both of them predatory birds with a unique Fighting-type attack. One knew Close Combat and the other knew Superpower.

When they found out about their forms, they knew that if the Wizarding World found out about their forms, they would be immediately labeled as Dark Wizards. So, before Harry and the rest left to travel through the Viel, they had a discussion.

Flashback

Fred and George were walking down the halls in Grimmauld Place, towards the training room. Once they stepped inside, they quickly transformed into their animagus forms to dodge the attacks sent towards them. Fred's form sort of looks like a baby eagle, with a wing spand of three and a half feet. From the neck up, it has bushy cream colored feathers that covered his whole head. His face was covered with short smokey grey feathers, the same color as the rest of his body, and a small creamed colored bushy tail feathers. At the center of his forehead was a long solitary feather, top half was white while the bottom half was red. Luna told him that his form is called Rufflet.

George's first form was a little shorter then Fred's. He has white, black and light grey feathers, with orange beak and talons. When he evolved to his second form, grew a foot taller and his wing spand is 5' in width, and the lick on top of his head was bigger. The only difference was his beak was narrow and the tip of it was black. His first form was called Starly, while his current form is called Staravia.

Fred dodged to the left while George dodged to the right. Right where they were at, a stream of fire and a bolt of lightning hit the wall and left scortch marks. Fred looked down from his position in the air and saw Harry and Ron looking back at them.

"What the hell was that for?" George yelled.

"Luna sensed that you were coming as soon as you guys opened the front door. So Harry and I decided that we were going to do a tag team battle against you and Fred." The Luxio, who is known as Ron, standing next to a Growlithe.

"So you suddenly decided that you were going to attack us at random as soon as we stepped into the training room?" Fred asked.

"Well, we have to be prepared for when we go through the Viel. It's better to be ready rather then have no clue on what to do." Harry said.

Fred and George shared a look and grinned. "Alright then," Fred started.

"Let's see how well-" George continued.

"We work in pairs." Fred finished.

Ron immediately started gathering electricity for his attack, while Harry's fangs covered themselves with fire and he leapt into the air towards Fred. Fred quickly multiplied himself, and whacked Harry with his glowing wing when Harry attacked one of his fake copies.

Ron after he was done charging electricity, sent out a huge bolt of lightning towards George. George took the hit, and countered it by charging towards him. Ron tried to dodge the move, but was hit by George's wing.

Harry landed roughly on his side, and stood up while shaking his head. He looked up and saw that Fred was coming at him again with his wings glowing. So, he quickly turned around, took a deep breath, and let out a large stream of fire. Fred tried to slow down, but was hit, thrown across the room and crashed into Ron, who was trying to take a bite out of George's wing.

With both Ron and Fred out, George looked towards Harry and spat out a purple goop, which slattered all over Harry's fur. Harry, realizing what it was, tried to shake it off, but ended up making the effect worse. So, he quickly thought up a move that would definately help him. He then started to slightly glow white, and charged towards George. George also took charge, but with his whole body covered in blue flames.

When both attack moves rammed into each other, causing an explosion. A few seconds later when the smoke cleared, both Harry and George could be seen having their backs towards each other. As everyone seemed to be holding their breath, Harry's legs started to shake and then he collapsed onto the floor.

Sirius quickly ran out of the room to grab a potion to heal the poison, and everyone else looked towards George.

"Since when did you learn that move? It seems to be a very high level attack." Hermione asked.

George grinned, "Sorry 'Mione, but I can't be tell you all my secrets."

Fred and Ron got up from the ground and went towards the rest of the group, as Sirius came back through the door and started to gently apply the potion to Harry's back. Once it was fully healed, Harry changed back into his human form and started to rub his back.

"Gease George. Did you have to use Toxic?" Harry asked.

George, Fred and Ron also changed back into their human forms.

"What? It's something useful that can be used." George said, with a shrug.

Luna walked towards them after she quickly changed back to her human form, "What did you and Fred want to tell us?"

Fred smiled, "What's the point of us telling-"

"When You already know what it is." George finished.

Luna just did her customary dreamy smile, while everyone else looked confused.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Fred and George glanced at each other before sighing.

"We wanted to tell you that-" George started.

"We decided against going with you guys through the Veil." Fred finished.

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean, you're not going with us?" Neville asked.

"Well, through Luna, we all still have a connection,-" Fred started.

"So you don't have to worry about losing contact, but-" George continued.

"We decided that we're going to keep an eye on things here." Fred finished.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then Hermione started to nod her head, "I guess it makes sense. With you guys here, you can see how things are going are and keep us up to date."

Soon enough, everyone agreed that it was a great idea and then went on to their preperations for the Veil.

End Flashback

So here they are, inside their joke shop when suddenly they heard a commotion outside. George looked out the glass window and saw a few Death Eaters causing chaos upon the people.

George looked over his shoulder and saw Fred walking towards him.

"It's the Death Eaters again, huh?" Fred asked.

George nodded, looking back out the window, "Yep. It sure is. Let's go ahead and do our thing."

The twins walked outside and changed into their animagus forms.

George's form being close to 4' in height. His wing spand stretches out to five and a half feet in length. His form now only has grey feathers on his wings, stomach and tail. Has a black and white chest and head, and the lick on his head grew out into a bang, which is burnt orange and black in color.

Fred's form was close to 5' in height. His wing spand stretches out to six and three quarters feet in length. His form has blue feathers on his under wings, chest, stomach and legs. Instead of the natural red that Braviary have, his feathers were burnt orange. He also had a mane of silvery-white feathers around his neck.

They both took off into the air and towards the Death Eaters. George saw one of the Death Eaters aiming their wand a muggle couple. So he sped towards him and knocked the guy off balance.

"What the-" The Death Eater said, who turned out to be Dolohov. He looked up and saw a strange bird like creature, that he didn't recognise, glaring back at him. He grinned and pointed his wand towards it. "Think you can be the hero, take this then. _Sectumsempra!_"

George quickly multiplied himself and left to take position somewhere else.

Dolohov's eyes widened when he saw the creature do this and sneered when he saw that the spell had no effect on it. He then sent out a wide range spell at all of the forms, which did nothing except decipate the illusion.

"What is this!" He yelled.

George then shot out from behind a crate with his talons glowing slightly. Then with one talon clenched like a fist, he punched Dolohov from behind, immediately knocking the guy unconcious.

While George was doing his thing, Fred was dealing with a wayward rat with a missing toe. Pettigrew was trying desperately by running away from the falcon like bird, but everytime he went to turn towards an alley, it would swoop down and attack him. So, the only available way was straight.

Fred, deciding that he was done playing with Pettigrew, dived down towards him with his talons glowing white and quickly slashed at the rat, immediately killing it from the deepness of the attack.

They both took turns taking out Death Eaters and finally they started to get board, started to flap their wings really fast, gathering up wind. Soon enough, two wind tornado were formed, which then fused together to create a huge cyclone. It was sent out, gathering the Death Eaters and avoiding the innocent bystandards. When it caught the last Death Eater, Fred and George flapped their wings some more, and sent the cyclone out along with the Death Eaters.

Fred and George quickly flew off to the side of their joke shop and changed back to their human forms. When they came out, they shook their heads when they saw that the Aurors were there.

"What took you-"

"Guys so long?" the twins asked.

"We had to deal with somethings at the Ministry. We heard that there were Death Eaters here, but there aren't any." the blonde Auror said.

"That's because these two large bird creatures took care of them, and have gotten rid of them." one of the witch victims said.

"What do you mean 'have gotten rid of them'? What bird creatures?" the brunette Auror asked.

"There were these two big bird creatures that flew through here and beaten up the Death Eaters. They did these weird moves that had effect." a 6th year Hogwarts student added.

The Aurors then decided that they were going to keep the birds out of their report to the Minister and hopefully be able to see them in action themselves. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned, and thought, this thing could work out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Was it good... bad?<strong>

**Anyways, next chapter, you'll read abit on Neville, Luna and Ron, and then the next chapter after that gets us back to Harry and Hudge.**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading it. Oh, before I forget, if anyone can list off all of the attacks used in this chapter, except Seviper's Screech and George's Brave Bird, you'll get a Harry/Arcanine plushie. Next chapter I will list off all the attacks used and the people that named all the attacks correctly. Good luck!**


	3. Alert!

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,__** I **need your help_**. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Shadow

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

ShadowOkamiYokai


End file.
